Lover in the Shadows
by Valernne
Summary: Can the love that he has for Lucy be returned will she ever love him . AU where Acnologia isn't evil and hasn't done anything bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail

 **Prologue**

There was a point in my life when I actually believed I could be happy with her with Lucy. But in the end it was exactly as I thought it would end. She was full of light she was a kindhearted girl and I was just a monster that had to have fallen in love with her. The first time I saw her I knew that I couldn't just forget about her. She was just so bright and caring the kind of person that you read about in stories the princess who ends up with the prince not the monster. I can't believe that when I first saw her I actually thought I had a chance. But I kind of did end up having a chance the next time I saw her she was getting beaten by her father and I just couldn't leave her alone I had to help her of course I _had_ to help her. I was in love with her well at the time it wasn't love it was just a strong curiosity. I would wonder how she was able to put up with her father when he did all those awful things things to her. If I had figured out why then maybe she would still be with me. If I had figured out why I might have lost interest in her and she would have been able to live a peaceful life well as peaceful as she could get it while being part of Fairy Tail. But she did give me a chance and look where she is now I guess I can't be too mad at least we both enjoyed our time together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

She's different than all the other females I've seen. The others they're so different me like monsters. She's like a delicate flower something you want to protect but if you ever touch it you'll end up breaking it. I want her I feel like I have to protect her it's the only way that I would be able to see her. She needs to be happy whether it be with me or someone else. I have to help her. I don't know why I'm feeling this way I just know that she precious to me. I knew that since the moment I saw her.

I've gotten closer to her now I know it now I love her. Even though she hasn't noticed me. It's as if we're meant to be. Now that I think about I do remember a story about how dragons can have mates. Maybe she's mine. I hope it's true because if it is I might actually have a chance with her. I just hope I can hold myself back. After all I'm not Acnologia the dragon of chaos for nothing. But I know I would never hurt her. She's my mate only mine no one else can have her. Not even that fire head or the ice prick. Hell, Zeref himself wouldn't be able to take her from me.

 **A/N: It's been a really chaotic time and that's why I haven't been updating recently. There's a lot of stuff going on with me moving and there being tests at school and concerts. But I most likely I'll be updating more now that I have some time in between tests.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so close to her right now I need to speak to her but first I need to be closer. I change into my human form. I'm ready to get closer to talk to her for the first time she needs to know who I am. I walk closer to her and see that she's crying and holding one of her keys. I don't know why she's crying though but the key looks like it's broken. It couldn't be what I think it is did her key actually break that's horrible. I know I have to approach her she must be feeling really bad right now she needs to know she has someone and that someone is me. I'm getting closer to her now she's more easier to see with my human form eyes. She's noticed me now most likely because it looks like she's stiffened I just hope she doesn't think I'm some murderer.

"Who's there." She calls.

I can hear her voice more clearly now that I'm only a few feet away from her. "I'm not anyone that'll hurt you.

"Of course I won't hurt her she's my precious Lucy the first and only human I could ever cared about.

"Well if you're not going to hurt me then come out from where you are." She says.

Her voice is so soft but I know that it must've take a lot of bravery to ask me that. I'm finally close enough to where she can see me. I hear her gasp though I don't know why she would.

"Wow, you're not who I expected the voice would be. You know I've been having a feeling for a while now that someone's been watching me"

She looks like she's figured something out. Could it be that she's noticed that I've been watching her all these years.  
"If I said that I have been admiring for a while what would you do?"

"Well I can't say now. I would have to get to know you now wouldn't I." She said that with a smile so bright that it rivaled the sun of course not literally but it was still very bright.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but I hope that whoever reading this wants to keep on with it.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on my way to go visit Lucy at Fairy Tail. We've been seeing each other for a while now ever since I finally had the guts to go talk to her when she was crying. Though she never told me why she was crying that day. We're closer now and she seems like she's comfortable with me. I thinks it's time that I ask her to go on a date with me.

As soon as a arrive at the doors of Fairy Tail I can hear all the screams and laughter most likely from all the drunken fights. When I open the door I can immediately smell the beer and people but then there's one scent that stands out to me. Lucy. I immediately spot her in the crowd it looks like no one has noticed me though.

The Dragonslayers most likely by now have realized I'm here and have stopped fighting well only just those fire and steel/iron Dragonslayers. Once it calmed down a little bit Lucy realized I was standing there and walked up and hugged me. We had gotten closer over the time that we'd met each other and I think that she really likes me now.

"Acnologia how are you? It's been a while since your last visit." she said while she was still hugging me and I wrapped my arms around her.

" Sorry I lost track of time and I didn't realize how long it'd been." I said hoping she didn't feel sad with me not there.

"It's okay you can make up for it by going somewhere with me today." She said with her cheeks pink as if she was a little embarrassed about it.

"Ok yeah we should do something for all the missed time." I'm so happy right now we could go out and it'll be just two of us.

" Great so see you later we can meet up at my place. It's a date."


	5. Chapter 5

When I had arrived at Lucy's apartment I was just about to knock on the front door when she just opened the door. Before I had left the inn that I was staying for my visit I had showered and changed into some of my nicer clothes which I had just gotten earlier that day. Of course I had to look good on my first date with Lucy and I wanted to impress her. She looked beautiful of course she would she always looks absolutely breathtaking.

"Hey, Acnologia" she said with that beautiful smile that always makes me feel like I'm the only person she pays attention to.

"Hi, so are you ready to go?" I asked her hoping that she would take a few seconds to respond so that I could keep looking at her for a little bit. Sadly she responded immediately and said that she was and was very excited. Even though she didn't give me a chance to look at her for a bit more without looking like a complete weirdo it pleased me that she responded immediately confident in her decision to go out with me.

"Ok then lets go" I had already started walking expecting her to follow me when she cleared her throat obviously trying to get my attention.

" Aren't you going to hold my hand this is a date after all." I was so suprised that she would say something so bold but the blush on her cheeks did tell me that she was a little shy about it. I still hold her hand I'd be a fool if I decided to miss out on this chance.

I take her to the park where the tree that Natsu had uprooted was a story that I thought was quite funny. I had a picnic prepared before and dropped it off earlier before I went to pick her up I didn't have to worry about anyone stealing it because Magnolia isn't that type of town. The sun wasn't that bright and there was a fresh breeze the perfect weather for a picnic.

"Wow this really nice Acnologia" I hear Lucy say she must like what I did I wasn't sure at first but now I'm glad I did this and not take her to some crowded noisy restaurant. When we finished the meal we walked to the center of the Magnolia where the fountain was and I asked her something I'd been wanting to ask for a while "Lucy Heartphilia will you be my girlfriend". I was extremely nervous about asking her but felt that I had a good chance especially since she agreed to go on a date with me. After a few seconds of waiting she finally said yes while she hugged me with a bright smile on her face.


End file.
